


taste that your lips allow

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Series: i'll be your safety [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, but i needed to fulfill my fluffy jigyu needs, this has no plot actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu loves kissing Jihoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste that your lips allow

**Author's Note:**

> i just think about kissing jihoon a lot
> 
> spanish translation of this fic available [here](https://www.wattpad.com/331388913-i%27ll-be-your-safety-%E2%9E%B3-gyuzi-taste-that-your-lips)!

Mingyu loves kissing Jihoon.

He loves kissing him on the cheeks. Jihoon doesn't like them, says they're chubby and make his face look like he was five, not twenty. He always pouts when Mingyu tells him they're cute and says something along the lines of "I'm a grown man, I can't have cute chubby cheeks!". But maybe, just maybe, when Mingyu kisses them softly, he doesn't mind them at all.

He also loves kissing him on his nose. This might be a little silly, but Mingyu can't say he's a serious adult just because he's finally nineteen and can legally buy alcohol. So he kisses Jihoon's nose when he looks cute, like that one day in winter when he was all wrapped up in a woolen scarf and a beanie, and his face was all rosy from the freezing wind. His hair was peeking from under the beanie and snowflakes landed gracefully on it, making him look like some sort of a winter fairy. And it was really cold, so Mingyu could hug Jihoon all the time, saying it's just because they need to keep warm, but everyone knew better than that.

He loves kissing Jihoon's fingers. It always makes Jihoon flustered, more than anything, even if it's in private, when he's playing piano and Mingyu's sitting beside him, admiring his talent. He's literally in awe of his hyung, because he's only one year older, yet is able to do so many things Mingyu doesn't have talent for. He kisses his fingers after watching him play guitar, or writing lyrics in his notebook. Jihoon always tells him to stop it and blushes intensely.

He loves kissing him on his lips that can be soft but also rough, sweet and bitter. And though the height difference is making it hard sometimes, they manage. Jihoon stands on his tiptoes and Mingyu leans down, if the kiss is just ordinary, but if it's less innocent, Mingyu likes to pick him up; Jihoon then puts his legs around his waist and this is just the perfect angle for a makeout session, a lot better than pinning him to the wall and bending awkwardly.

He loves kissing his neck. Jihoon always tilts his head to expose it to Mingyu more, to give him better access. Mingyu likes to give him hickeys there, and Jihoon is always angry at him because of this. But when Mingyu kisses him behind his ear, in his favorite spot, the anger disappears and the moans that are caused by it are the music to Mingyu's ears.

He loves kissing his eyelids. After sex, when the tiredness is making him sleepy, Mingyu leans and kisses them. "Sleep, baby," he says, and Jihoon just cuddles to him, making himself comfortable in his arms. No one would ever say that Jihoon, small and angry all the time, would let anyone, especially someone younger than him, call him "baby". But that's just their thing, and no one has to know about it.

But what he loves the most is kissing him on his forehead. It feels reassuring, for both of them. Mingyu knows his hyung very well, knows how big is responsibility he has to bear. So he kisses him on his forehead and it's like saying "Don't worry, you aren't alone in this. You have me. And you don't have to always be strong, because sometimes I can be strong for you too, and I can protect you, so you could just rest a little bit". And Jihoon smiles feeling Mingyu's lips on his skin, feeling the warmth and love.

Mingyu loves kissing Jihoon. And he knows Jihoon loves it too.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me abt jigyu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bbywooz)


End file.
